The pizza boy
by Sunofmylife
Summary: TRADUCTION SuperManiac. Bella & Rosalie décide de passer une soirée entre filles. Soirée. Filles. Pizza. Edward. Peut-être un drame. ALL HUMAN ! Canon couples !


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, ceci est une traduction de l'histoire de SuperManiac !**

************************************

« Beeelllaaaa ! » J'entendais d'ici crier ma colocataire & accessoirement meilleure amie, Rosalie.

« Quoi ?! » Répondis-je, non amusée par ses gamineries

« Est-ce que je peux inviter Alice et Jasper à dîner demain soir ? » Hurlait-elle, encore plus fort

« Bien sûr que oui ! » J'étais soudainement excitée de rencontrer l'infâme Alice. Je descendis les escaliers juste à temps pour entendre Jasper dire : « Quoi ? », à travers le téléphone

« Haut-parleur ! » Gueulai-je à Rose. Elle obéit.

« Hé bien, maugréa t-elle en reprenant, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas inviter mon frère préféré à dîner ? » Elle avait l'air navré.

« Rose, je suis ton seul frère, et pourquoi tu m'appelle si tôt ? » Gémit-il

« Jazz, il est deux heures de l'après-midi ! »

« Justement ! » Un ton vraiment neutre, bien évidemment !

« Ecoute Jasper, ferme la et amène toi demain à six heures, avec Alice ! » Elle lui raccrocha au nez

« Très… intéressant ! » Commentai-je

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Elle soupira, mais me sourit pour me montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Je m'ennuie ! » Gémis-je

« Bien, si t'as rien à faire, tu pourrais aller faire le déjeuner ! » Elle avait l'air fière de son idée

« Hin-hin, hors de question, je fais déjà ton soi-disant dîner de famille demain soir, ce sera du emporter ! » Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je monta à l'étage & pris un livre pour passer le temps. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de t'ennuyer ! » Lui hurlai-je

Je lus pendant plusieurs heures, tandis que Rosalie faisait Dieu ne sait quoi ! « Rose ! » L'appelai-je

« La pizza arrive bientôt ! » Je n'avais même pas eu à lui formuler la question, elle me connaissait si bien.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Je descendis, & nous allâmes regarder la télé, en attendant que la pizza arrive. Quand la sonnette retentit enfin, je me leva et dis à Rose que je m'en occupais. J'ouvris la porte et avant même d'avoir pu voir qui s'y tenait derrière, je le saluai joyeusement. Et quand je vis qui était derrière, je fus heureuse de l'avoir salué avant, j'aurais été incapable de l'avoir fait plutôt. L'homme debout en face de moi était un Dieu. Ses cheveux bronze ébouriffés brillaient sous la lumière du porche. Ses yeux verts brillaient aussi d'excitation. Il avait l'air heureux, comme si sa vie n'avait pu être plus belle qu'à ce moment là. Un sourire en coin à couper le souffle s'installait sur son visage. Je réalisai que je l'avais fixé trop longtemps. « Euh, merci ! » Apparemment, je venais de le secouer. Il me tendit la pizza et nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Un choc électrique parcourut mon corps.

« Ca fera dix-sept euros cinquante, je vous prie. » Oh mon dieu, et quelle voix ! Elle sonnait comme du miel fondu. Je souris et le contempla plus amplement. Il était musclé, mais maigre. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plutôt, son visage m'avait obsédé. Je le paya, et le remercia.

Avant de fermer la porte, je me surpris, et lui aussi, en disant : « Pourrais-je avoir votre numéro ? » Il avait l'air confus. Nan mais quelle idiote, je ne le connaissais pas, je ne connaissais même pas son nom ! Mais il me sourit, et mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Bien sûr ! Quel est ton nom ? Je suis Edward » Ca y est, je viens de quitter ce monde ! Je compris qu'il attendait une réponse. Je rougis et le regarda de nouveau.

« Bella, je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan » Je sortis mon portable de ma poche

« Et bien, Miss Swan, je serais ravi d'avoir votre numéro » Me répondit-il en s'inclinant vers moi avec un faux accent britannique. Je ris et avec un tout aussi faux accent « Hé bien, ce serait réciproque ! » Je lui donnai mon numéro et il fit de même.

« Je t'appellerai plus tard alors. A bientôt ! » Dit-il de sa voix de velours

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher de la tête.

Mes yeux le suivirent quand il s'en alla. Je ferma la porte, me mis à dos contre elle et me laissa glisser, jusqu'à pouvoir replier mes jambes, et un sourire niais vint s'installer sur mon visage.

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Reviews

A bientôt !


End file.
